Un Ange! Un Amour impossible
by Satine-Tchii
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand le professeur Rogue vit un amour impossible. Tout commença au son de cette chanson : You're beautiful BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!


♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥

**Un Ange! Un Amour impossible.**

♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux sont encore et toujours à JK Rowling (grrr) Exepté Anaël et le lieu de la scène finale.

La chanson "You're beautiful " appartient à James Blunt.

**Note :** Je voudrai remercier ma béta-lectrice

♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥

"Je sais que tu m'aimes! Arrètes de faire comme si de rien n'était!" S'écria le maître des potions, regardant fixement son aimée de ses yeux ébènes, de son regard intense. Scrutant la moindre réaction de l'Ange.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire triste mélangeant mélancolie et désespoir.

"Severus! Arrètes!" Implora Anaël en retirant sa main de celle de son amant. "Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas! Je suis un Ange, toi un sorcier..." Elle hésite. "Lui il est comme moi..." Elle ne sais comment lui dire, sa voix se brise. Elle doit trouver le courage, quitte à le détruire. Elle doit le faire pour le sauver! Lui. Son Aimé. Il le faut. Il fallait être impitoyable.

Son visage se fit dur et sévère.

"Je l'aime! Il faut que tu me laisse! Oublis moi. Il ne peut exister d'histoire ou de futur entre nous. Adieu!"

Sa voix avait été tranchante et sèche et ne souffrait aucune réponse. Elle tourna les talons et partit, traversant le parc de Poudlard en toute hâte, laissant là un Severus Rogue qui,reprenant le souffle aprés le coup qu'il venait de recevoir au creux du coeur, se mit à fredonner tristement leur chanson, celle de leur première rencontre, sur laquelle il l'avait séduite le temps d'une soirée, le temps d'une nuit, d'une insousciante nuit.

My life is brilliant

My love is pure

I saw an Angel

Of that I'm sure

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il resta là, silencieux, regardant Anaël s'envoler, ses grandes ailes de plumes blanches batant dans les air.

Il la suivie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'horizon.

Il attendit, scrutant les cieux dans l'espoir de la voir réaparaître, mais elle ne revint pas et le professeur de potion regagna ses cachots pour préparer ses cours du lendemain. Mais rien n'y faisait, toute ses pensées finissaient toujours par le ramener à elle, son Ange. Il revoyait ses cheveux blancs tout aussi immaculés que ses ailes. Il se souvenait des tatouages qui couraient le long du coté droit de son beau visage, marque de son appartenance à la caste des Anges. Comme il avait aimé les caresser et les parcourir le temps d'une chanson, le temps de leur chanson.

She smiled me on the subway

She was with an other man

But I won't lose no sleep on that

'Cause I've got a plan

Sans s'en redre compte, l'ancien mangemort s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, des larmes de désespoir, de colère et de jalousie.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, lui et pas cet autre Ange. Pourquoi la différence lui faisait t'elle si peur? Le regard de ces semblabes peut être? L'éternel regard des autres.

_'Non tu m'aime Anaël, je le sais.'_

Rogue pris alors le chemin de son coeur et couru la rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas comme ça, il devait lui dire, une dernière fois.

Il la chercha toute la journée, en vint. En dépit, il se rendit aux pieds de leur grand chêne, lieu de leur premier rendez-vous et leur chanson lui revint en tête.

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful it's true

Oh oui elle était belle. A ses yeux amoureux, la plus belle du monde.

Il crut défaillir en la voyant, assise, en larmes, prés de leur chêne. Oui elle l'aimait. Elle venait de le lui prouver.

Il s'approcha en silence et la surprit, lui prenant délicatement mais fermement les mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

"Anaël pitié écoute moi, ne t'en va pas! Pitié!"

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux résister au regard implorant de son amant et décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

"Severus va t'en" Ordonna t'elle. "Je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'a toujours été qu'un jeu pour moi! Un passe temps."

Elle voulait lui faire mal, peut importe qu'elle aussi subisse cette torture.

"Arrète Anaël. On m'a dit que pour que tu sois heureuse je ne devais pas être égoiste et devais te laisser partir. Mais, Anaël, tout cela n'est t'il pas hypocrite? Dire que je serai heureux quoi qu'il arrive. Non Anaël. Je suis égoiste et je t'aime. Je t'aime. A en mourir je t'aime et je ne serai heureux que quant tu sera là. Car je sais que tu m'aime, sinon tu ne serais pas là."

Il la regardait fixement de son regard profond ou l'Ange était en train de trouver le courage de vivre. D'être qui elle était réellement sans règle, sans limite, juste son amour et elle heureux pour toujours.

"Severus je..."

"Non Anaël. Si tu m'aime ne dis rien. Et si tu ne m'aime pas, alors dit le moi, les yeux dans les yeux et je te laisserai partir, je n'essairai même pas de te retenir je te le promet."

Anaël hésita.

"Severus, tu... je... nous..."

Ses dernières défense se brisèrent alors et l'amante embrasse son amant, pleurant de joie. Elle courut vers lui.

Le maître des cachots la sépara de lui pour la regarder.

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.

Il la pris tendrement dans ces bras et lui fredonna au creux de l'oreille:

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful it's true

♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥

**The end**

♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥∞♥†♥

Et voilà mon premier one-shot est terminé.

Je suis trop contente! J'ai mis trois mois à l'écrire par manque de temps! lol

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et j'attend vos impressions avec impatience dans une de ces petites reviews que j'affectionne tant LOL!

**Ps: AVIS AUX DETENTEUR DE DEFIS! **

JE SUIS PRETE A RELEVER N'IMPORTE QUEL DEFIS AFIN DE M'ENTRAINER A LECRITURE D'UN MAX DE ONE SHOT SUR DIFFERENTS PERSONNAGES!

SI POSSIBLE AVEC SEVERUS ROGUE OU HERMIONE.

J'ATTEND VOS DEFIS!

MERCI

SATINE-TCHII.


End file.
